


Speechless

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Jack wants to be the one to "put a smile" in Karen's pants.





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> what up

"So, Karen," Jack said one day as he stepped down from his kitchen, a martini in one hand for her and a soda in the other for himself. "Remember a few months ago when I graduated from nursing school?" He handed her the martini and watched as she delicately took a sip.

"Yeah, honey," she replied, setting the drink down on the coffee table in front of her from where she sat on the blue couch. "What about it?"

"Well," Jack sat down next to her, setting his soda on a coaster by her drink. "Remember we all went clubbing the night before and the next day you said something about how Grace put a smile in your pants?"

Karen frowned, unsure of where he was going with any of this. "Uhhh, yes?"

Jack pouted fully at her, sadness covering his face. "Well, I just thought I was the one that put a smile in your pants..." He trailed off, poking playfully at her dress pants covered thigh.

Karen snickered for a moment, slapping at his hand. "Of course you do, honey!" she told him. "Just not in _that_ way."

Jack was happy for the slightest moment and then immediately saddened again. He felt challenged ever since hearing Karen talk about Grace in a sexual manor. He knew the two women wouldn't really do anything part from a few inappropriate kisses and some fondling, but he couldn't help but feel assertive at the knowledge that maybe Karen really didn't get turned on by him. He looked at her, a fire beginning to grow behind his eyes, and leaned down to press his lips firmly against hers. Karen gasped at the sudden kiss and Jack took the opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth. He pushed Karen's jacket off her shoulders and unbuttoned her blouse quickly, tossing it behind him. She held his shoulders as he continued to devour her mouth, but when she felt him unclasp her bra, she pulled away from him, holding the material in place. 

"Wait a minute, honey," she gasped, fighting for breath as she questioned him. "What's going on? What-"

Jack grinned wickedly and yanked the material from her grasp, revealing her large perky breasts to his hungry and fiery eyes. He grasped a nipple between his lips and hummed around it as his tongue licked and Karen completely forgot whatever she was going to ask.

She moaned and ran a hand through her curled hair, watching him suckle on her. She reached down and grabbed the collar of his shirt, ripping it open causing buttons to go flying across the room. Jack pulled the shirt off his arms and pulled back from Karen's breasts to stand up. He stood before her and unbuckled his pants, pushing them along with his boxers down. He grabbed himself in hand and began stroking his hardening cock while Karen watched, biting her lip in anticipation for what the night would bring. Jack let go of himself and pulled Karen's pants off her body before he grabbed hold of both of her ankles. He tugged her towards him until her ass was partially off the couch and then he hooked her legs over his shoulders, pushing down so her knees were by her head. He lined himself up at her entrance, coating his dick in her juices before he thrust in causing Karen to cry out. 

He rest his weight on his forearms along the couch cushions and shifted his hips and put his legs into a strong power stance. He pulled out and then snapped forward again making Karen shriek. He stared at her gorgeous face as it contorted in the utmost pleasure while he continued to piston into her. Her hands were grasping at the back of the couch and her breasts bounced with each thrust, a sight Jack found completely erotic. Her high pitched squeaks turned low and her moans began to draw out longer.

"Ungh, Jackie," she gasped, her eyes almost pleading. "Oh my God oh my God oh my God!"

Jack smirked, but he too felt his own climax begin to creep up on him. He concentrated more on hammering himself into her, sweat forming on his brow and then he felt her cum around him, almost pushing him out with the force on her contracting walls.

"JACK!" she screamed, practically hyperventilating as she came, her thighs shaking uncontrollably. 

Jack thrust harder and harder and then he cried out as well, his own orgasm rippling through him. It took all of his strength to not collapse on top of Karen, his knees week from the aftermath of great sex. He finally stilled his movements and pulled out of her, but kept himself hovering over her. Her legs fell from his shoulders, one haphazardly tossed over the arm of the couch and the other dropped to the floor. He opened his eyes and saw the happiest, yet confused look on his best friend's face.

"Oh honey," she breathed out, her chest heaving. "What the fuck was that?"

He shrugged, a nonchalant pout forming on his lips. "I wanted to put a smile in your pants."


End file.
